


Discurso Sobre Lu Han

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Sehun deparou-se com uma proposta de redação que pedia para que escrevesse sobre uma pessoa importante. Dado a tudo que aconteceu no último ano, era impossível não pensar em Lu Han.Lu Han era sua pessoa importante.É claro que seus professores haviam feito aquela proposta pensando nele e em tudo, sabendo que Sehun sequer poderia cogitar falar sobre outra pessoa naquela redação. Já passava da hora de contar sua versão da história e relatar cada momento, bom ou ruim. Ele só não pensou que fosse tão difícil explicar toda a intensidade do que havia vivido em uma redação só.E, afinal, qual era a importância de Lu Han para Oh Sehun?





	Discurso Sobre Lu Han

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Homofobia e Problemas familiares sérios.   
>  Também postada no Spirit, Wattpad, Inkspired  
>  Espero que gostem <3

Já me mandaram fazer várias redações com temas ridículos. Nenhuma, entretanto, tão imbecil quanto esta.

Não vou negar, talvez seja pirraça minha, pensar desse jeito. Eu apenas preferiria escrever sobre a doença da moda ou garotas ingênuas que enviavam nudes para garotos escrotos. Temas assim, corriqueiros. Apenas parecia uma afronta a minha pessoa, ter que escrever sobre  _ alguém importante. _

Eu sempre preferi Matemática, de qualquer jeito.

Eu não precisei pensar muito para escolher essa pessoa importante. Ouvi Jongin dizer que escreveria sobre a mãe dele, e Zitao não hesitou em perguntar se podia escrever sobre seu cachorro. Eu apenas ri amargo, e tentei não ver aquilo como sarcasmo da parte dos professores. Não era possível que fosse. Então também tentei não soar sarcástico quando resolvi que escreveria sobre Lu Han.

A professora havia dito que devíamos dizer o porquê da pessoa escolhida ser importante. Acho que para ela isso parece bem fácil. Para ela e para Jongin, que simplesmente diria que não teria cuecas limpas para vestir se não fosse por sua mãe, ou outra piadinha sem graça qualquer. Mas eu não sei dizer. Nem sei como abordar o assunto.

Afinal, por que Lu Han é importante para Oh Sehun?

Não sei. Só entendi, ao longo daqueles meses que Lu Han gruda como chiclete. Não o Lu Han, o próprio, em carne e osso. Mas a  _ imagem.  _ A  _ lembrança.  _ Como eu poderia dizer isso? Eu pensava nele em momentos que deveria ou no mínimo poderia estar pensando em outra coisa.

Porque não é normal parar o carrinho em frente à prateleira dos biscoitos no supermercado, olhe para as embalagens enquanto sua mãe pergunta alguma coisa a si mesma sobre os preços estarem subindo e,  _ puff,  _ a imagem do garoto cantando Michael Jackson simplesmente vir à mente e  _ não sair mais. _

O passinho ridículo, os cabelos tampando os olhos enquanto ele cantava para si mesmo, a música tão alta em seus fones que eu podia ouvir dali, sentado no corredor vazio, olhando-o dançar. Lu Han dançava quando não tinha ninguém ao redor, submerso em si mesmo. Depois ria para mim, como se quisesse confirmar que estava tudo bem ser mais ou menos doido.

Eu não diria doido. Ele era espontâneo.

Menos normal ainda é começar a cantar a mesma porcaria de música no banho e não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça até dormir. E dormir e sonhar com Lu Han pedindo a droga da borracha pela décima nona vez, porque ele não tem quase material escolar algum. Então acordar frustrado porque queria pensar em qualquer outra coisa que,  _ pelo amor que Jongin tem pela mãe,  _ não fosse Lu Han.

Não que eu não gostasse dele. Não entenda errado, ele era meu amigo. Só era de surpreender que eu estivesse pensando tanto em alguma coisa que não fosse Coca-Cola e  _ Assassin’s Creed _ . Era isso que ocupava minha mente 75% do tempo no ano passado. O resto era as coisas da vida de um adolescente comum; comer, dormir, 20 minutos silenciosos e discretos no banheiro, Matemática e reprovação em três matérias. Festas não. Festas seriam mais coisa de Jongin, não faz meu tipo pensar em festas.

E por falar em Jongin pela... (aqui paro e volto para ler e fazer as contas)... quarta vez, devo dizer que ele não é meu amigo. Nós nem ao menos conversamos regularmente, apesar de termos ficado na mesma turma por quase dois anos. E agora começava o terceiro ano e estávamos na mesma turma outra vez, e eu ainda continuava com a teoria de que ele me achava gay demais para seu círculo de amigos. E continuava sem saber por que Zitao se encaixava lá, se era esse o motivo.

Ele dera o nome do cachorro de  _ Candy _ , e nem sei se aquilo é fêmea. Quer dizer, o que Tao tinha de másculo que eu não tinha? As aulas de Wushu?

(Aqui eu ergo a cabeça para encarar a professora e me perguntar se seria repreendido por colocar essas coisas na redação. Não é como se eu estivesse dizendo alguma mentira. Tao realmente não entra nos padrões de masculinidade e eu decididamente não usaria logo esse critério para fazer amigos. Mas a professora não gosta muito de mim, é provável que vá pensar que sou um babaca... Mas não ouso tocar na borracha, me sentindo muito corajoso.)

Mas eu acabei deixando isso de lado, uma hora. Não ia passar um ano chorando pelos cantos por causa da minha vontade esquisita de fazer parte da rodinha máscula do Jongin. Fiz-me de desinteressado, inclusive, quando ele me chamou para uma festa. Depois passei uma noite irritado por não ter aceitado, o que compensou totalmente, já que passei  a semana seguinte aliviado, ainda que frustrado e humilhado, por ter recusado. Acabei descobrindo que a festa era falsa.

No geral, não arranjei muitos amigos no primeiro ano. Eu não vou negar, sempre fui meio esquisito. Do tipo que ri sozinho na sala de aula de uma besteira que pensou e que apaga os desenhos obscenos da mesa para desenhar uma garota de mangá totalmente desproporcional e apagar outra vez, envergonhado por minha falta de talento.  

Meu primeiro ano naquela escola foi meio solitário, tirando as vezes que Joonmyun, o líder de classe, vinha conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa (geralmente matérias que eu perdi por faltar demais ou minhas decadentes notas, e aí oferecia ajuda em estudar e eu recusava, meio acanhado, achando meio gay, e eu tinha medo real de ser visto desse jeito e piorar a situação).  Daí estendíamos o assunto para jogos. Ele jogava vídeo game também, até mais que eu em questão de variedade. Recomendava-me pilhas de jogos e eu sempre me interessava quando ele contava as histórias, mas acabava nunca comprando.

Você já viu o preço de um jogo original? Junmyeon é rico, mas eu não. 

Apesar disso, não éramos  _ amigos.  _ Não éramos próximos. Só discutíamos algumas coisas que tínhamos em comum, e depois ele voltava a conversar com Kyungsoo ou Jongdae. E eu ficava sozinho, no canto mais isolado da sala, bem em frente à mesa da professora e do lado da janela. Se ignorasse o burburinho e olhasse para o lado de fora, poderia jurar que só havia eu ali. Eu e meus pensamentos, e minhas garotas de mangá.

Eu pensei que seria a mesma coisa no segundo ano. Geralmente, nada mudava muito em minha vida. Sempre morei na mesma casa, meus pais estavam juntos desde que eu nasci, meu quarto sempre foi a mesma coisa, mudando apenas alguns brinquedos, e eu sentia que nunca ia realmente sair disso. Até sentei no mesmo lugar, apesar da sala ser diferente. E a carteira ao meu lado continuou vazia.

Passaram-se dois meses de aula e tudo permanecia o mesmo. Eu ouvia Jongin rir do outro lado da sala e às vezes ria também do meu cantinho, se pegasse a piada. As duas meninas que sentavam atrás de mim me chamavam às vezes para perguntar alguma coisa sobre a aula ou pedir algum material emprestado. Joonmyun não era mais da minha turma e apenas sorria quando passava por mim no corredor. E por algum motivo, provavelmente por não ter muito o que fazer e pensar, eu notara que, na chamada da turma, havia um nome que nunca respondia. Este era Lu Han.

Ninguém nunca prestou atenção nesse fato de relevância duvidosa. Sempre houve algumas carteiras a mais em cada turma, e era normal que alguém preferisse sentar no chão do que na vaga ao meu lado, então ninguém parecia notar que o tal Lu Han nunca viera. Só os professores, que suspiravam, torcendo os lábios, impacientes com a direção que não tirava logo aquele nome fantasma da lista.

Mas no terceiro dia de Março, quando eu chegara com a mochila nas costas, pronto para me sentar no meu lugar e permanecer calado até que alguém se dirigisse a mim, lá estava aquele rosto novo, sentado confortavelmente em meu lugar de direito. Não havia ninguém mais na sala, estava completamente vazia ainda, e eu não pude acreditar que alguém havia entrado antes de mim ali, e, com  _ tanto  _ lugar para sentar, fora parar logo no meu cantinho.

“Está roubando meu lugar. Devo chamar a polícia agora?” Eu perguntei. Queria poder dizer que soei normal, mas com tanto tempo de silêncio, desaprende-se a falar. Então eu gaguejei e soei como se tivesse acabado de sair de um assalto de verdade. Trêmulo, desordenado, transtornado. Mas só estava inseguro para fazer uma piada sem graça. Não sei se ele notou, porque olhou para mim e depois para o resto das carteiras vazias, sem sombra de expressão no rosto.

Naquele dia, Lu Han parecia um tanto… morto. E isso é irônico de formas que eu não sei explicar.

“Sério?” Questionou, mais para si mesmo, provavelmente não acreditando que as duas primeiras pessoas dali queriam ocupar o mesmo lugar. Ele se levantou, pronto para mudar. Talvez já estivesse esperando por isso. Eu não o impedi, saí do caminho. No fim, eu realmente queria poder me sentar no meu lugar.

“Pode se sentar ali.” Mostrei-o a mesa ao lado da minha, tentando ignorar o repuxar da culpa. Me perguntei se acabaria com a vida social de Lu Han por causa disso. Ninguém nunca sentava na cadeira ao lado do Sehun, afinal… Era regra.  “Ninguém nunca senta nessa carteira. Mas não é amaldiçoada, juro.”

A culpa me levou a avisá-lo. Era melhor que ficar quieto.

“Então, por quê” Perguntou, confuso, jogando a mochila surrada ao lado da cadeira antes de se encaixar. Geralmente, aqueles primeiros lugares na fila eram ocupados pelos mais inteligentes ou por bagunceiros sem um pingo de vergonha na cara. Eu também não sabia por que ninguém sentava ali. Dei de ombros. “Você fez alguma coisa esquisita?” 

Perguntou, como se tivesse grande expectativa de que eu fosse  _ muito  _ estranho. Neguei com a cabeça, joguei minha mochila ao lado da carteira também e me sentei. Bem, eu era estranho. Era diferente de fazer algo estranho.

“Bem… Alguns anos atrás, ninguém sentava perto de mim porque diziam que eu fedia a Cup Noodles. Você fede a Cup Noodles?”

Olhei-o meio incrédulo, me perguntando que tipo de questionamento era aquele. E depois pensei se era esse o problema, segurando o impulso de me cheirar. Eu realmente comia muito miojo. Mas neguei, ainda que sem saber.

Ele também negou.

“Acho que não é esse o problema.” Concluiu, dando de ombros. “Se fosse, eu saberia. Eu não suporto o cheiro de Cup Noodles.”

“Mas então porque você cheirava a Cup Noodles?” Eu questionei, antes de poder me calar. Geralmente, eu dizia a mim mesmo que o silêncio valia mais a pena, mas naquele momento, não pareceu tão ruim.

Pareceu que eu estava em outro universo, um universo paralelo em que, realmente, só havia eu, minha imaginação fértil e a garota torta na mesa. Talvez ele fosse fruto de uma mente sozinha. Meu Wilson.

“Eu comia muito, apesar de não suportar.” Ele explicou, batendo os dedos na cadeira. Foi a primeira vez que trocamos um olhar, e foi estranho. Como levar um choque. Era incomum.

“Por quê?” Eu indaguei baixinho, ele deu de ombros. Soou como se ele dissesse que não sabia, ou que não tinha escolha. Eu decidi me calar.

Ele manteve um sorrisinho descontraído nos lábios. Não parecia mais tão morto. O silêncio caiu sobre a sala escura daquele dia nublado e eu senti um comichão bizarro no peito. Ansiedade. Quis puxar assunto com ele antes que outras pessoas mais interessantes chegassem e o fizesse amigo dos outros. Os amigos dos outros nunca acabavam sendo também amigo de Oh Sehun.

Temi que ele acabasse tomando meu lugar no clube dos garotos com g maiúsculo do Jongin. Contudo, depois de encará-lo por alguns instantes, percebi que seu rosto era um tanto feminino. Não deixava de ser bonito, ele tinha feições fofas. Não sou bom com elogios. O que valeu, no final, foi essa sensação egoísta de que jamais seria considerado másculo o suficiente para Jongin validá-lo.

E depois eu me belisquei, com força, discretamente, porque estava sendo idiota de novo. E se Zitao tinha lugar na rodinha do Kim, talvez até aquele cara de rosto levemente delicado poderia ter também. 

“Qual seu nome?” Ele perguntou, com uma normalidade enorme, e eu até desejei ser assim também, mas estava engasgado, envergonhado. Baguncei os cabelos e me escondi por trás do casaco. Eu tinha sorte de ser um dia frio.

“Oh Sehun.” Eu respondi, sem saber como olhá-lo. Algumas pessoas entraram na sala, conversando alto, e continuaram sem percebê-lo ali. Eu pensei que estava vendo fantasmas, naquela hora. Quer dizer, tudo se ligava. O fato de ninguém se sentar na cadeira, ninguém notar que havia um nome a mais na chamada, e agora ninguém nem perguntar quem era aquele que do nada aparecera ali... Só podia significar uma coisa. 

“Ooh... Sehun.” Ele brincou com meu nome, parecendo realmente esquisito naquele momento. Tão esquisito que eu tive esperanças de que pudesse realmente ser meu amigo. Ou fruto da minha imaginação. Então virou para mim de novo, erguendo a mão para eu apertar. “Eu sou Lu Han!”

É estranho lembrar daquela conversa. Principalmente porque foi algo meio desconfortável para mim. Eu estava surpreso por ele aparecer depois de faltar quase dois meses inteiros, não esperava por isso. E, no entanto, mais ninguém ficou tão surpreso quanto eu, e minha teoria de que Lu Han era um fantasma apenas foi alimentada.

Mas eu descobri que estava sendo bobo logo depois, e não foi de uma forma legal. Aconteceram muitas coisas em um mês. De uma forma estranha, e torta, Lu Han virou meu amigo. Acho que, por sentar no lugar amaldiçoado ao meu lado, ele também não fez amizade com mais ninguém. 

Eu me senti tão culpado que acabei dando tudo de mim para achar algum ponto em comum com ele, o que foi difícil, porque Lu Han quase não fazia nada da vida. Mas eu estava um tanto determinado.

Ele tentava puxar assunto e eu falhava em responder coerentemente. Ele tentava me pedir ajuda com a matéria por estar perdido e eu falhava como aluno e colega de sala porque não tinha boas notas em nenhuma matéria, eu era bem  _ “média”.  _ Ele tentava me conhecer e eu descobria que não tinha nada a dizer sobre mim. 

Quais seus hobbies? Videogame.

O que você gosta? Cola-cola.

Você gosta de alguém na escola? Não.

Como são seus pais? Distantes.

Qual sua matéria favorita? ...Hm...Nenhuma.

E assim fomos, sem nos conhecer direito, porque eu nunca soube fazer amigos.

Mas uma coisa era certa: Aquele calorzinho no fundo do estômago que eu sentia toda vez que trocávamos um simples “ _ oi”  _ era a coisa mais estranha que eu já tinha sentido na vida. Quer dizer, fazia um tempo desde o último amigo que eu tive, e não era esperado que Lu Han se aproximasse tanto de mim. Ou que grudasse tanto, ao menos, numa pessoa que era tão escorregadia. Eu achei que ele iria, uma hora ou outra, se juntar ao grupinho de Jongin e me esquecer…

Não foi o que aconteceu. Passamos a ficar juntos de verdade. Principalmente no intervalo, quando sentávamos numa das mesas e tentávamos entender juntos o que o professor de filosofia havia dito. Éramos péssimos naquilo, apesar de ele jurar de pés juntos que gostava da matéria. Ele disse apenas que não tivera preparação naquilo, e que estava muito atrasado. “ _ O que é premissa, mesmo?” _

Ele criava assuntos, ainda que eu fosse monossilábico. Falava por mim e por ele. Contava o que tinha visto na volta para casa, fazia perguntas sobre as coisas mais diversas, até sobre o ônibus que devia pegar. Ele tentava. E deu certo quando eu notei que ele tentar fazia diferença.

Eu sempre quis perguntar algumas coisas a ele. Fazer as perguntas que ele me fez. Saber sobre seus pais e sobre sua casa. Mas pelo que eu sabia, sua família provavelmente não tinha dinheiro, ou algo assim, e passava por uma fase complicada. Aquela era uma escola pública, próxima a um bairro de classe baixa, não era de se surpreender. E por não querer me intrometer, Lu Han acabou sendo um eterno mistério para mim. Preferi assim do que afastá-lo de alguma forma.

Mas acho que fujo do assunto. Eu devia dizer o porquê de Lu Han ser  _ importante _ para mim. Se eu pensar sobre isso por alguns segundos (e eu realmente abaixei a cabeça para pensar um pouco), a importância de Lu Han está em ele ser  _ Lu Han. _

Eu não gostaria dele se ele não fosse ele. Se ele fosse Kim Minseok, o garoto que hoje senta ao meu lado, nós não seríamos amigos. Não teria graça. Nós não somos amigos. Kim Minseok é normal, e depois de Lu Han, eu peguei gosto por pessoas que me fazem sentir espontâneo. Acho que por isso Yixing é um bom amigo, hoje. Devo ter pegado gosto por chineses, também.

Uma vez eu perguntei a Lu Han quem ele era. Uma pergunta idiota, feita do nada por um cara estranho (no caso, eu). Mas ele levou a sério, porque era o cara que não tinha conseguido fazer amigos, tinha rosto afeminado, xingava em chinês e gostava de filosofia. Ele era o cara que perguntava qualquer coisa e respondia a qualquer coisa. Ele levou a sério e respondeu.

“ _ Eu sou... Han. O Lu fugiu para algum lugar e se escondeu.” _

Eu fiquei olhando-o por longos segundos depois de ele terminar. Agora que eu repenso isso tudo, fazia muito mais sentido do que eu inferi naquele momento. Ele riu depois, me deu um tapa fraco e disse que estava brincando. Me perguntou por que eu estava fazendo aquela cara, como se também estivesse chateado de repente.

Foi a primeira vez que nós compartilhamos aquela coisa estranha que era ver seu amigo ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas e não saber o que fazer para melhorar. Nós dois engolimos o choro.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, era por isso o silêncio. Havia feito a pergunta por brincadeira, não era para ele responder. Era apenas tedioso ficar ali em meio a cantina, cercado de gente que não gostava de mim. Queria ir para a casa, naquela tarde. Queria muito. E, estranhamente, Lu Han parecia querer ir também.

Ele não disse isso, realmente. Apenas me seguiu quando saí da escola, quieto, apesar de cantarolar alguma coisa. Provavelmente Michael Jackson. Eu olhara para trás diversas vezes para tentar entender por que ele me seguia, e ele parava e olhava também, feito um idiota. Até que eu ri e ele se aproximou para caminharmos lado a lado.

Eu só decidi perguntar para onde ele ia na metade do caminho. Ele disse que estava indo para casa comigo, e eu quis perguntar quem estava o convidando, mas não queria soar rude. Nem queria soar como se não o quisesse ali, porque não era o caso. Já fazia um mês que andávamos juntos, uma hora eu teria que chamá-lo para passar a noite, ou sei lá. Coisas de amigos.

Eu só não sabia sentir direito aquela conexão. Me sentia bagunçado. Éramos dois estranhos que se uniram por uma causa maior. Nenhum dos dois tinha outros amigos, nem com quem conversar, e estavam em uma situação complicada. Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir um com o outro. Eu sentia que queríamos ter uma amizade de verdade, mas não sabíamos fazer isso. Pareciamos não caber no cenário.

Ainda assim, minha mãe aceitou tranquilamente que eu levasse aquele baixinho para casa. Talvez porque ela queria muito que eu fizesse amizades, ou porque não queria ter que me levar a um psicólogo, checar qual era o problema. Eu não era problemático, era? Só... estranho.

Não dá para descrever o que foi ter Lu Han na minha casa. Foi estranho. Eu era estranho. Ele era estranho. Éramos estranhos. Ele parecia realmente deslocado, apesar de ter se convidado até ali. Parecia constrangido até por comer, e eu comecei a me questionar  _ quem era Lu Han.  _ Quem era ele  _ de verdade. _

Naquela noite, colocamos o saco de dormir ao lado da minha cama. Ele se encolheu ali, num pijama que eu havia lhe emprestado, e ficou me olhando por minutos inteiros, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, ou como se quisesse permissão para dormir. Eu não queria perguntar, queria que dissesse logo o que queria. Não havia problema algum nisso, não era? Éramos amigos, ele podia dizer o que quisesse.

Mas não disse. Uma das coisas que Lu Han era? Inseguro. Isso é uma importância dele. Acho que se não fosse inseguro, as coisas entre nós não dariam certo. Não sei por que, mas se encaixa perfeitamente em toda a história. Nós nos encontramos nas inseguranças um do outro. Se ele fosse uma pessoa confiante, era provável que não me entenderia. Mas ele entendia. 

Não que eu esteja comemorando, é só um fato. Era assim, funcionou assim.

“O que quer dizer ‘ _ Lu fugiu e se escondeu?’” _ Perguntei. Por fim, eu perguntei. Aquilo me incomodava no discurso sobre Lu Han. Me intrigava. Estava cedo demais para dormir, e minha mãe não permitiria que eu jogasse um pouco de videogame naquela noite. Talvez para parecer mais responsável do que realmente era.

Olhei para ele de cima da cama. Os olhos grandes estavam bem abertos, e era como enxergar apenas dois pontos brancos bem grandes em meio ao breu. De repente, esses mesmos olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e os cabelos claros que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro foi a única coisa que restou, quando ele tampou o rosto com os braços finos.

“Lu Lin era minha mãe.” Ele disse, realmente baixo, e eu tive que me forçar a ouvir. “ _ Lu Lin fugiu quando eu tinha seis anos. Ela se escondeu do meu pai. Quer dizer isso.” _

Eu me arrependi da pergunta ao ouvir o tom choroso em sua voz. Não parecia uma boa lembrança, e Lu Han era o tipo de pessoa que era cheio de memórias ruins. Sentia-me idiota perto dele por isso. Era como se eu tivesse tudo o que ele queria e não desse o devido valor para isso.  Lu Han fazia eu me sentir idiota.

Eu não dissera mais nada. Desisti também porque estava com uma sensação horrível no peito. Havia todo aquele peso na consciência. Não devia ter falado aquilo. Lu Han não era nada insensível, e estava magoado agora. Aquilo devia ter um extremo impacto em sua vida, porque a primeira coisa de que se lembrava quando eu o perguntava quem ele era, era que sua mãe havia fugido. 

Conviver com Lu Han era uma das coisas mais difíceis que já me aconteceu. Ele era o tipo de pessoa sensível, e eu tinha que escolher muito bem as palavras antes de falar qualquer coisa, o que era complicado para mim, porque eu não sabia falar bem. Eu não era muito bom com intuição, então o que era uma amizade fadada ao fracasso, apenas sobrevivia dia após dia, sem jeito.

Às vezes era até constrangedor. Parecia que eu não queria sua companhia, ou ele a minha. O assunto acabava tão rápido que uma hora olhávamos um para o outro, dávamos de ombros e íamos fazer qualquer outra coisa em nossos cantinhos, apesar de estarmos sempre próximos. Parecia importante estarmos juntos, de algum jeito.

Isso só mudou quando Lu Han me visitou outra vez. Mesmo eu não tendo gostado muito da ideia, porque não teria minha liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse, deixei que voltasse comigo depois da escola, emprestei-o um pijama outra vez e pedi uma pizza para nós dois, gastando o pouco que eu ganhava por mês de mesada. Não que fosse diferente de sempre, porque meu dinheiro se transformava em Coca-Cola e salgadinhos com a mesma facilidade que minhas notas em História se transformavam de uma ”esperança de B” para um “D na certa”.

(Aqui eu deito a cabeça na mesa e bufo, pensando na tonelada de matéria a estudar para a recuperação da etapa. Sinto-me péssimo, meu pescoço dói e Jongin está rindo do outro lado da sala. Ele parece um idiota, de vez em quando. A risada dele é estranha. Olho para a mesa da professora bem a minha frente. Praticamente todos os alunos já haviam entregado a redação e eu não cheguei à metade. Como prosseguir?)

Minha mãe não estava em casa aquela noite. Eu não me lembro por quê. Ás vezes ela resolvia que não queria ficar em casa, e ia para o interior, ficar com a vovó. Meu pai voltava bem tarde do trabalho, e a comunicação quando éramos apenas nós dois ali era quase nula. Não que tivéssemos uma relação complicada. Éramos apenas parecidos demais e isso gerava conflitos. Era necessária uma pessoa falante para que um quieto conversasse, e dois quietos continuavam apenas quietos quando compartilhavam um ambiente.

Além do mais, meu pai era chato. Ele guardava as esperanças de que um dia eu fosse um pouco mais parecido com minha mãe e tivesse muitos amigos, boas notas, que parasse de jogar videogame e arranjasse uma namorada e que fosse a festas como Jongin fazia. Eu apenas gritava alguma coisa sem sentido, como “ _ Me vende e compra um cachorro, então”,  _ por exemplo, e ia para o quarto, aborrecido, jogar mais uma maratona de Assassin’s Creed, em que eu trocava o disco sempre que um deles me irritava.

De qualquer jeito, estávamos sozinhos. O baixinho me olhava cansado, com cara de quem dormia cedo, coçando o próprio braço já há tempo demais. Eu segurei seu pulso para que parasse e coloquei um jogo de luta no console, lhe entregando uma das manetes. Ensinei a ele alguns movimentos básicos e deixei que escolhesse o personagem para que pudéssemos jogar. Qualquer coisa para não ter que ver aquela sua ansiedade estranha virar sangue na pele quase ferida. 

Já tinha visto Lu Han se ferir de tanto coçar um lugar só. Ele dizia que era alergia como desculpa para se arranhar. Era tão perturbador que eu tinha de distraí-lo, colocando qualquer outra coisa em suas mãos. Era o único jeito que eu tinha de lidar com aquilo, porque não queria perguntá-lo sobre a situação em casa.

Eu sempre tive medo de abrir mais aquela ferida de Lu Han, na tentativa de saber como sarar. Ainda que eu quisesse, jamais teria o que precisava para ajudá-lo. Ainda me sinto estranhamente impotente quando penso nisso tudo.

Lu Han realmente era imprevisível. Eu nunca ouvira tantos xingamentos em outra língua quanto ouvi naquela noite. Ele estava realmente irritado por eu controlar o personagem com mais facilidade e eu até pensava que desistiria de jogar. Até que estava me divertindo, ganhando vezes seguidas, e Lu Han pareceu satisfeito e descontar a raiva em algo com o que pudesse gritar. Eu ainda tinha um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto quando fui buscar a pizza no andar de baixo.

 

Passei na cozinha para colocar o refrigerante nos copos, pegar o vidro de Ketchup e pimenta e me demorei subindo as escadas, apesar da caixa de pizza estar queimando meus dedos. Não foi surpresa quando peguei Lu Han apanhando para o adversário no jogo, apesar de parecer compenetrado na partida. Até assisti-o perder algumas várias vezes seguidas, enquanto comia o meu primeiro pedaço de pizza, bem apimentado.

Mas, claro, fora uma surpresa quando, na partida seguinte, quando jogamos um contra o outro, ele ganhasse. Eu não posso dizer que sou um grande mestre em jogos de luta. Não chego ao razoável e é bem fácil eu perder para um primo, um colega ou até mesmo para o próprio jogo. Mas eu não esperava que Lu Han fosse ao modo treinamento e simplesmente sacasse quase todos os movimentos sem dificuldade alguma. Ele acabou comigo antes que eu pudesse dar um golpe sequer.

É claro que eu o provoquei e disse que estava o deixando ganhar porque tinha ficado com pena. E ele me deu um empurrão e me chamou de péssimo perdedor. E acho que ali foi quando nós começamos a nos entender. Não como os dois estranhos da turma. Foi mais como achar o lado de Sehun que se encaixava ao de Lu Han.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo na minha casa depois disso. Na verdade, ele passou a se convidar com mais frequência, e eu passei a comprar jogos de videogame que davam para duas pessoas jogar. Ser o lugar para onde Lu Han fugia passou a ser importante. 

Ele não se machucava quando estava comigo. Ele se machucava quando ia para casa. Eu sou péssimo em matemática, mas deduzi daí o que era melhor. 

Isso tomou um rumo bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Sabe, várias coisas aconteceram depois que conseguimos sair daquela fase de estranhamento. Nós passamos a ter inúmeras piadas internas, sobre situações que havíamos passado que acarretaram bordões, ou momentos constrangedores que fazíamos questão de lembrar. Lu Han passou a roubar metade das minhas Coca-Colas e das minhas jujubas, ganhou um pijama e uma escova de dentes exclusivas no meu banheiro e passou a gostar das minhas músicas que eu. E, sim, ele se apropriou de grande parte da minha atenção.

Ter Lu Han como amigo era como ter um bichinho de estimação. Tinha que dar comida todos os dias, havia sua bagunça para limpar e ele parecia implorar por afeto. E se agarrava a qualquer migalha de atenção que eu o desse como se fosse a última. Foi Lu Han quem me fez me abrir, por causa disso. 

Eu não quis ser cruel com ele. Não tentei me fazer de desinteressado, não evitei sua presença e nunca o afastei, por mais próximo que ele fosse ficando naqueles dias. Estranhei quando deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro quando fomos de ônibus ao shopping, e quando roubou um dos meus fones para ouvir minha música. Eu não queria dar migalhas de atenção se eu podia dar tudo o que tinha. 

Ainda me sentia desconfortável quando ele passou seus braços ao meu redor, um dia, quando caí no choro de uma forma que garoto nenhum que quisesse fazer parte da rodinha de Jongin podia fazer. Eu estava puto com a vida naquele dia.

(Aqui eu apenas respiro fundo e decido não pensar se palavrões eram ou não aceitos na redação. A professora não havia dado aviso nenhum sobre aquilo. Eu não iria apagar.)

Eu não o afastei. Talvez por que ele também devia achar importante ser uma casa para mim e para os meus problemas idiotas, quando eu precisasse.

Eu já havia contado à Lu Han como era minha relação com meu pai. Ele não me conhecia direito, não queria saber como eu era. E uma noite, quando comentei com minha mãe que estava com dificuldades na escola, meu pai ouviu e me castigou pelas notas ruins. É claro que para um garoto que nada fazia além de jogar videogame, ter um castigo que consistia em ficar sem ele era o fim do mundo. E aquilo foi tão fim do mundo que eu chorei no abraço de um cara tão esquisito quanto eu e que também não estava no direito de participar de grupos másculos. 

Mas Lu Han sentou-se ao meu lado depois de me apertar num abraço de urso e esperou eu soluçar um pouco menos e mais baixo. Ele me disse que sabia que eu não estava chorando por causa de um castigo. Não precisou de falar mais nada para eu me sentir simplesmente compreendido.

E então eu arrastei-o para minha casa por uma semana inteira, para estudarmos.

Acho que já comentei o quão dependente ele se tornou de mim. Não que o contrário também não acontecesse. Eu me peguei resmungando quando Lu Han faltou alguns dias às aulas. Mas ele demonstrava bem mais que eu, então ficava animado, com os olhinhos brilhando, quando eu dizia que o levaria para minha casa outra vez.

Sempre me perguntei o porquê de Lu Han nunca ligar para casa para avisar os pais de que dormiria fora. Até cogitei outra vez a teoria de que era um fantasma. As pessoas continuavam a não conversar com ele, não era? Seria uma ilusão minha e eu estava doido, conversando com alguém que ninguém mais via? Pior de tudo: as pessoas realmente me achavam tão estranho que sequer estranhavam o fato de eu estar falando sozinho?

Teorias à parte.

Fosse como fosse, aquela semana antes das provas fora tirada para os estudos. Eu estudei como nunca tinha feito em toda a minha vida, ajudando Lu Han com o que ele não sabia e descobrindo que ele não sabia de nada. Ele ainda tinha problemas com potenciação e se visse uma raiz quadrada, desistia completamente. Se visse o nome “Renascentismo” também. E se a palavra “a priori” estivesse inclusa. 

Eu não era muito bom em muitas matérias. Ensinei a Lu Han tudo o que podia sobre Matemática, tentamos entender juntos Filosofia, Geografia e Química e ele me ajudou com História, porque passara algum tempo lendo o livro por não ter nada o que fazer. As demais matérias eram uma negação para ambos, e nem mesmo sabíamos o que fazer. Nem sabíamos o que não sabíamos.

Fora uma surpresa, na verdade, quando o professor entregou as notas na semana seguinte. Ele entregou para todos e eu e Luhan nos entreolhávamos, preocupados. Foram longos minutos de espera e quando o professor se ergueu, com duas provas, eu tinha certeza que ele pensava o mesmo que eu e um milagre havia acontecido.

“Parabéns! Luhan e Sehun foram os únicos que conseguiram zerar a prova!” Foi o que ele disse, e eu nunca me senti tão frustrado. Em parte porque havíamos acabado de ser humilhados frente à turma inteira. O que dera tão errado? Eu e Lu Han havíamos lido a matéria de Biologia e gravamos milhares de nomes, apesar de não podermos dizer que a prova estava fácil. 

As pessoas começaram a rir e eu estava prestes a me trancar no banheiro e chorar, porque meu castigo duraria até que eu melhorasse em todas as matérias. E porque não tinha boa fama na escola. Eu descobri pelos cochichos no corredor que as pessoas me achavam tão mais estranho do que eu mesmo achava… 

Luhan ao meu lado sorriu como se quisesse estar morto, e eu não soube nem mesmo o que dizer para consolá-lo. Eu mesmo estava inconsolável. Quantas semanas mais eu ficaria sem meu videogame?, eu me perguntava, tentando fingir para mim mesmo que não estava questionando, na verdade, por quanto tempo mais eu teria que fugir do meu pai pela casa, para não termos que olhar no rosto um do outro. 

Isso já não era o bastante para provar que eu era simplesmente ruim em Biologia? Que não era culpa do  _ Assassin’s Creed _ ? Que não era culpa do meu desinteresse e desesperança crônica?

Quando saímos da escola, naquele dia, algumas pessoas ainda riam como se nossa nota fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Eu olhava para eles ele fazia uma careta de desagrado, o que só os fazia ter ainda mais liberdade para me zoar. Até que a coisa ficou meio chata, e um garoto alto e magrelo se aproximou, passando o braço pelos meus ombros. Por causa do cheiro que vinha debaixo daquele braço, eu afastei a cara, olhando para Luhan e vendo-o franzir o nariz.

“E aí, Sehun? Por que ainda não nos apresentou seu namorado?” Ele perguntou, como se fosse íntimo meu, e eu revirei os olhos. Nunca gostei desse tipo de cara, que acha que conhece todo mundo porque todo mundo o conhece. Eu não conhecia o nome dele porque ouvi falar bem. Conhecia por ouvir falar mal e conhecia cinco pessoas, no mínimo, que tinham medo dele e de seu comportamento explosivo.

“Você alguma vez já conversou comigo, por um acaso?” Eu perguntei, bem mais sério do que queria soar. Realmente nunca tive traquejo social algum. Porque, qualquer um sabe, dar uma  _ tirada  _ é o jeito mais fácil de  _ comprar briga. _ Mas estava eu ali, tentando proteger minha reputação, e quem sabe tirar a reputação do Lu Han da reta também. Então tinha que reagir, mesmo isso sendo arriscado. Mesmo que eu terminasse com o soco no meio do nariz.

O garoto me empurrou, me chamando de sem graça, e saiu conversando alto com os outros caras que ainda riam igual um bando de ridículos. Nenhuma novidade. Eles eram, de fato, um bando de ridículos. Eu ouvi algo como um “Ei, eu descobri que o Sehun é mesmo viadinho!”, palmas e vaias entre eles, mas decidi ignorar e proteger meu corpinho também. A reputação às vezes exige muito atrevimento e gente como esse Chanyeol gostam de dar porrada.

(Se a professora quiser ser gentil, eu ficaria extremamente feliz em dizer que este aluno aqui citado é Park Chanyeol, da B12, terceiro ano. Eis minha denúncia. Este digníssimo aluno amarrou minha mochila na cadeira, jogou dentro do lixo,  a virou do avesso e desenhou partes íntimas por todo o meu caderno de artes. Não contei para a diretora com medo de tomar uma surra. Espero que a denúncia seja mantida em anônimo, caso contrário, tomarei a surra. Grato.)

Quando olhei para Lu Han outra vez ele estava rosinha. Não há uma outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Não há como descrevê-lo perfeitamente. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa, as mãos presas nas alças da mochila e uma pedrinha rolando sob seu pé esquerdo, debaixo do tênis surrado. Eu não consegui deixar de notar como suas bochechas pareciam ter levado um monte de beliscões.

Quando o chamei, com a intenção de carregá-lo até minha casa outra vez, para passar o dia estudando, ele apenas assentiu, com os ombros encolhidos, e me seguiu em silêncio. Silêncio entre nós já não era mais estranho, acho que disse isso algum momento lá atrás. Havia ouvido dizer que uma amizade só era verdadeira quando o silêncio não era mais incômodo. Bem, nossa amizade poderia ser usada como exemplo disso.

Entramos em casa e fomos direto para o quarto. Meu pai estava assistindo ao futebol na sala, era seu dia de folga, mas eu nem ao menos o olhei, tentando expressar muito bem a raiva que estava sentindo dele. Mesmo que fosse passageiro, e que eu soubesse disso tão bem que me irritava, porque eu me sentia impotente. Eu me achava no direito de reclamar. 

Minha mãe trouxe um lanche e comemos no quarto, antes de sentar para estudar no chão, próximo a cama. Ela só fazia esse tipo de coisa quando Lu Han estava ali, para deixar claro. Ela gostava dele. Era agradecida por seu critério ser baixo para amizades. Era agradecida por ele estar ali.

Não há nada muito importante para dizer sobre os minutos que se passaram. Havia apenas dois garotos ainda afetados pela nota ruim e pela chacota, cercados de livros de Biologia, tentando entender o que diabos cara parágrafos daqueles significavam.

Eu tivera que voltar a explicar a Luhan que um bocado de aminoácidos formavam uma proteína, e que esses aminoácidos eram formados pela  _ tretinha _ lá da base nitrogenada que passava do DNA para o RNA e que era traduzida e  _ alguma coisa  _ no citoplasma... E ele continuava me olhando com cara de quem não entendia nada daquilo. 

Eu estava coçando meu olho, que estava irritado e lacrimejando por causa de qualquer coisa que tivesse entrado ali, e que eu não conseguia tirar. Incomodado, ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos, fazendo minhas bochechas se espalharem ali por seus dedos, e depois me fizera abrir o olho, para que ele olhasse. Ele soprou e como não deu efeito, simplesmente enfiou o dedo no meu olho.

Acho que não era mesmo sua intenção. Provavelmente estava tentando tirar o cílio que entrou por entre minhas pálpebras. Mas sua coordenação motora falhou e lá estava eu, berrando de incômodo no olho. Ele parecia perdido, gritando “ _ Desculpa, Sehun! Desculpa!” _ , e me abraçando bem apertado, como se eu fosse lhe perdoar daquela forma.

Eu já havia perdoado. Não o culpei hora nenhuma. Como eu poderia fazer isso? Quando abri os olhos de novo, a irritação já não era mais pelo cílio, e sim pela magnífica dedada. Eu estava com um olho vermelho e inchado, e Luhan olhava para mim com pena, ainda me abraçando. Então eu pensei o que jurava que nunca pensaria sobre pessoa alguma: Como alguém poderia não se apaixonar por ele? 

Ainda mais quando trocávamos aquele olhar longo e silencioso, suspirávamos e então ele ficava rosinha.  Eu achei impossível não me apaixonar. Não sentir o peito quente, agitado. Não sentir vontade de esconder meu rosto bobo dos olhos atentos. Não esconder o sorriso besta. Não me questionar se era tudo real.

Foi a primeira vez na vida que eu senti tudo isso por alguém. 

Sabe, eu não sei mais dizer o que o faz importante. Tudo o faz importante. Sua presença é importante, mesmo que não sendo física. Ter ele em mente – o que não é tão difícil, porque já disse, ele gruda como chiclete - já é importante para mim. Não que eu me force a fazer isso. Mas é e pronto. Não é ruim mais. Eu sei que está ali o tempo todo porque eu gostava muito dele e não quero me afastar disso.

(Aqui bate o sinal para o fim da aula. Levanto-me depressa e converso com a professora sobre entregá-la na próxima aula, mostrando que já havia escrito muito, mas não estava próximo de terminar. Ela concorda sem muita fé e vou embora. Sei que ela concorda porque sou eu ali. Em casa me sento outra vez assim que chego, com um pacote de jujubas em mãos. Percebo que nem sei mais o que estava dizendo. Deixou de fazer sentido.)

Vou contar então como aconteceu algo importante entre eu e Luhan: nosso primeiro beijo.

É um assunto muito, muito constrangedor. Primeiros beijos geralmente são constrangedores. Eu os abomino. Ainda mais porque minhas experiências nunca foram exemplares bonitos ou no mínimo agradáveis. Eu tenho má sorte com todo tipo de relacionamento.

Numa vez em que Luhan veio dormir na minha casa, e que eu já me percebia bastante apaixonado por ele (apesar de negar isso para mim mesmo, porque achava que poderia estar confundindo amizade com amor), ele resolveu que queria dormir na minha cama e quem ficou  _ rosinha  _ fui eu. Nunca tive ninguém para compartilhar o colchão. Nem minhas amizades antigas. Nunca. A primeira vez seria com o estranho e indecifrável Luhan rosinha.

Não posso por em palavras o quão esquisita foi aquela visita. Começou quando eu engasguei com um pedaço de macarrão no jantar, e ele bateu em minhas costas até deixar uma curva a mais em minha coluna. Depois engasguei com a Coca-Cola e ela saiu pelo meu nariz. E então fomos jogar  _ Assassin’s Creed _ (e sim, eu já tinha completado meu castigo), e ele conseguiu, sem nem tentar, sumir com tudo o que jogamos. Quer dizer, foi como se a memória do jogo tivesse sido  _ resetada.  _ Eu senti vontade de chorar, porque estávamos quase zerando. 

E então trocamos um olhar estranho depois de decidir que iríamos dormir, mas não nos levantamos para arrumar as camas. Ficamos sentados com preguiça, sem querer levantar, e ele foi ficando rosinha de novo. Eu imaginava o que diabos ele estava pensando, e se o incomodava tanto que eu olhasse em seus olhos naquele momento, porque ele foi fugindo, aos poucos.

No fim, para completar, eu me deitei e disse que ele devia apagar as luzes e se enfiar no saco de dormir. Ele apagou as luzes, sim. Mas se enfiou debaixo do meu cobertor e me abraçou, assim, na intimidade. Passou um dos braços pela minha cintura e eu me ergui, sobressaltado.

“O que é isso?” Eu perguntei, com a maior delicadeza que meu susto permitia, porque, depois de tanto tempo, já havia me acostumado ao jeito que tinha de falar para não ferir os sentimentos de Lu Han. Ele me puxou de volta para o colchão de uma vez só, com uma força que só empregava nos braços quando queria me dar seus empurrões ou abraços amorosos.

Lu Han era como um besouro-rinoceronte. Tão pequeno mas tão bizarramente forte.

“Cala a boca e dorme.” E, no entanto, e talvez surpreendentemente, sua voz era calma.

Ele falava assim, de vez em quando. Como se tivesse uma espécie poder sobre mim e  _ soubesse disso _ . Mas eu era meio teimoso, e continuava insistindo em minhas causas. Ainda que soubesse que iria perder.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” Eu perguntei, amenizando a pergunta em tom cuidadoso por passar os dedos por sua mão, firme na minha blusa. Algo me dizia que ele não queria que eu tirasse ela dali. Estava de costas para ele, com seus braços ao meu redor. Queimei quando a ficha caiu de que aquela era minha primeira conchinha.  

“Parece… mais confortável… que dormir lá longe.” Passei um tempo analisando aquela resposta cheia de pausas suspeitas. Depois fizemos silêncio. Eu sentia aquela espécie de desconforto passageiro, porque eu não sabia onde por meus braços e precisava de um momento para me acostumar ao contato repentino. Eu gostava de carinho, e daqueles abraços que o Lu Han que não cheirava nada à Cup Noodles simplesmente gostava de me dar. Meu problema foi nunca ter aprendido a lidar com abraços. No fim, eu me senti bem daquele jeito, porque era Lu Han.

Sentia sua respiração bater contra minha nuca. Foi então que comecei a corar também, porque sentia vontade de abraçar Luhan bem forte quando ele estava tão próximo. Eu me senti… feliz. Meu corpo inteiro estava feliz. 

(E sim, sei que isso soou sexual, mas não foi. Não tenho uma palavra melhor para isso. Talvez conforto.)

Acho que já falei muito sobre Luhan. É que, quando estamos apaixonados, temos sempre muito a falar da pessoa. Se nos perguntarem motivos para amá-la, então criaremos listas infinitas. Pelo menos eu penso assim. Eu criei essas listas todas milhões de vezes antes de dormir.

Ainda assim, eu sinto que não terminei de falar. Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer cada detalhe mínimo como se fosse único, e tratá-lo com devido carinho. Era assim que eu o passei a tratar. Ele era aquele que eu queria o mais próximo o tempo inteiro.

Aquele começado desencaixado perdeu-se em algum momento e deu lugar a um relacionamento tão complexo que eu nunca saberia botá-lo em poucas palavras. Lu Han me fez sentir na pele o que era ter um amigo, e também como era amar alguém em tudo o que aquela pessoa era… Essas coisas que eu pensei de verdade que nunca chegaria a sentir porque nunca pensei que valeria para alguém como vali para ele.

Uma vez eu li algo sobre as coisas que começam e terminam. Porque elas começam se vão ter um fim? Porque são belas se vão murchar? Se o tempo destroça tudo? Não há resposta para isso, na verdade. Algo pode viver minutos ou pode viver milênios. A certeza apenas na inconstância. E a inconstância nem sempre é ruim, não é?

Eu tive medo de aceitar o que sentia, é verdade. Mas parecia certo. Apesar da careta da minha mãe ao tocar nesse assunto, e a dos meus antigos amigos, e das reações exageradas de todas as outras pessoas. Vê-lo ficar rosinha me deixava encantado, eu não  _ posso  _ negar isso. Nem podia negar a vontade que tinha de descobrir como era um namoro se fosse com Luhan.

Esquece o resto. Esquece as garotas. Esquece o fato de que alguém um dia talvez fosse querer. Esquece tudo. Lu Han era o laço importante que eu criei e a pessoa com quem eu me apaixonei por ajudar, por tentar sarar, por fazer sorrir, por ver dançar, por pensar, por abraçar. Eu me apaixonei por Lu Han. Só por Lu Han. De um jeito que eu não me apaixonaria por mais ninguém no mundo, porque eu não funciono assim. 

Lu Han foi muito importante para mim, para chegar a esse ponto em que eu estive. De amá-lo. Ninguém chega aí, nessa parte escondida entre paredes e fortes e faltas. Tão importante que senti isso , esse amor que, juro, pensei que nunca conseguiria achar alguém que fosse me fazer querer entregar.

Não foi nessa mesma noite que demos nosso primeiro passo. Quer dizer, não o demos juntos. Naquela noite, entre devaneios, perdido na forma como meu coração palpitava, me aquecendo em seu abraço e ouvindo sua respiração calminha, eu dei meu primeiro passo e admiti a mim mesmo que Lu Han era mais importante para mim do que eu pensava. Luhan era meu melhor amigo. Mas ainda era a pessoa que eu queria ter ao meu lado daquele jeitinho por quanto tempo eu pudesse. A pessoa que eu não poderia substituir, nem achar outra igual.

Acho que, com isso, eu posso resumir a importância de Luhan em minha vida. Resumo esse assunto todo. A importância em Lu Han se mostra quando ainda hoje eu atravesso salas cheias de pessoas que não são tão importantes quanto ele.

(Aqui eu percebo o quão meloso eu fico ao falar nele por muito tempo. Não me sinto arrependido. Por Lu Han, eu passei a permitir ter todos os tipos de sentimentos. Qualquer um assustaria com a variedade se eu fosse descrever calmamente cada um deles. Eu ainda assusto. Estava chorando, por algum motivo. Limpei minhas lágrimas sem sentir vergonha alguma disso. Minha mãe me ajudou alguns meses atrás a esquecer daquela frase maldita que diz que “garotos não choram”.)

Vou pular outra vez no tempo para o nosso primeiro beijo, que foi o que eu prometi alguns parágrafos atrás. 

Lu Han estava com a pazinha de sorvete na boca, naquela tarde em que sentamos na minha cama desarrumada para ver as nuvens pesadas pela janela. Faltava luz. Se eu bem me lembro, minha mãe estava em algum lugar do jardim, cuidando para que a chuva não machucasse suas florzinhas.

Lu Han tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma ferida na sobrancelha, que ainda sangrava um pouquinho. Seu sangue manchou a porta do meu dedo quando a toquei, apenas o suficiente para contornar minhas digitais. Toquei porque estava sem acreditar que aquilo era real. A área roxa ao redor do machucado me assustava. Lu Han estivera chorando compulsivamente ao meu lado, mas parou. 

“Eu vou dormir aqui hoje.” Foi o que ele disse.

Eu me sinto tão dormente hoje quanto me senti naquele dia. Naquela tarde, ele me contou que seu pai o odiava, por algum motivo. 

“Por que, Hannie?” Eu o perguntei. Aquele apelido… Ele preferia ser chamado por ele, quando estava triste. Gostava quando eu sumia com aquele Lu, ainda que tivesse me dito, num outro dia, que detestava Han também. 

“É pequeno, eu me sinto pequeno.” Ele me explicou, nesse dia.

Quanto à pergunta sobre seu pai, ele deu de ombros.

“Disse que tem raiva de ter deixado tudo por mim e eu ter virado esse lixo. Não sei o que ele quer de mim, Sehun. Mas queria não ter estragado a vida dele também.” Ele sussurrou, sem saber me olhar. “Ele provavelmente teria um emprego que gostaria mais, se não fosse por mim. Provavelmente seria mais feliz.”

Eu queria abraçá-lo mas, sabe, tive aquela impressão de que ele estava morto outra vez. Tive medo de vê-lo virar pó. Ele custava a falar. Contou que sua mãe fugiu porque ele batia em ambos, mas não conseguiu levá-lo. Era ela ou nenhum dos dois. Quem sabe tivesse conseguido voltar outro dia para buscá-lo.

Mas Lu Han nunca mais a viu, e não teve escolha a não ser continuar com o pai. Ele era um bêbado e batia-o vez ou outra. Batia tanto que, às vezes, ele não conseguia andar e faltava às aulas. Faltava até que sumissem os hematomas. Lu Han não me contou mais que isso, e eu não forcei. Sempre soube que sua situação em casa não era boa, mas quando ele me olhou, com aqueles olhos castanhos clareados pelas lágrimas incessantes, meu coração afundou no peito, num mergulho que me afogou por inteiro.

Senti o nariz arder, o corpo pesar. Senti que nunca mais ia conseguir voltar pra margem. Eu e ele afundamos naquele abismo, sentindo medo do fundo. 

“O que eu tenho, Sehun? O que eu sou de tão ruim? Eu nunca o fiz nada!” Ele choramingou, e eu o abracei, odiava vê-lo chorar. Por qualquer motivo que fosse, mas se fosse seu pai, era sempre mais doloroso. Ele tinha os cabelos roçando em meu rosto e os ombros trêmulos quando o respondi que ele não era ruim. Ele era bom. Às vezes pessoas boas são acorrentadas a pessoas ruins, e não há muito o que fazer sobre isso. Mas, mentalmente, eu planejava diferentes modos de ajudá-lo. Queria salvar Han. Queria nunca mais deixar que ninguém o tocasse.

Eu o disse “Você é importante para mim.”

Mas era até mesmo bobo como tudo o que eu fiz foi descer e lhe comprar um sorvete. Ele havia parado de chorar quando cheguei, e olhava as nuvens passarem bem devagar. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, observei enquanto ele tomava lentamente o sorvete de baunilha. Depois pousou a pá na boca e apontou para um pingo que batera na janela, e que agora escorria lentamente.

Não sei por que diabos achei isso bonitinho. Não sei por que alguém acharia isso bonitinho. Só foi um episódio que nunca saiu da minha cabeça. Repetia e repetia, em um loop eterno. Se essas pessoas que me odeiam tanto soubessem o tamanho do sentimento que eu carregava por aquela memória, estariam tão apaixonados por Lu Han quanto eu.

Eu tenho raiva. Tenho muita raiva. Ninguém nunca o olhou como eu. Nunca. Lu Han era maravilhoso e ninguém nunca percebeu. Estava ali, debaixo de moletons surrados, um cabelo mal cortado e sapatos velhos. Estava atrás das olheiras, do olhar morto, atrás das notas ruins e do comportamento esquivo. Sempre esteve.

Eu o encontrei por baixo disso tudo. Pensava que não, sabe? Quando tudo começou, eu desejei nunca tê-lo conhecido, quem sabe não teria que suportar toda aquela dor. Mas cada segundo com ele valeu a pena. Fosse por causa da minha devoção silenciosa, fosse porque eu era o apaixonado que sorveu cada instante devidamente. 

As pessoas dizem que, se soubessem, teriam aproveitado melhor os momentos. Mas sabe, eu aproveitei. Eu me deslumbrei, sorri, senti com intensidade cada vez que ele me fez feliz. Eu dei valor. E agora dói tanto.

Eu pegava um pouquinho dele a cada dia, conhecia as coisas que ninguém mais via, e não entendia por que eu era a única pessoa a ver. 

Por que eu era a única pessoa a entender a importância do Lu Han? Por que eu continuo a ser o único que entende?

(Aqui eu paro mais uma vez e levanto. Está chovendo lá fora. Abro a janela, sabendo que poderia molhar minha cama. O quarto está abafado, eu sinto o calor. Meu choro é compulsivo. Tive que sentar na cama e cobrir o rosto, respirar profundamente por vários minutos, tentando parar meu tremor. O chuvisco que bate contra as minhas costas me acalma. Já é tarde da noite. Minha mãe ainda não apareceu para perguntar alguma coisa. Parece já ter ido dormir. Seco o rosto na blusa antes de voltar para a escrivaninha.)

Foi naquela tarde que aconteceu. Tirei a pá de sua boca e ele me olhou confuso. Eu fixei meu olhar em seus olhos úmidos, e ficamos assim por vários segundos. Ele parecia tentar ler alguma coisa em mim, alguma razão ou motivo, alguma regra, alguma vontade, qualquer coisa. Eu pensava se o que faria era certo ou não.

Não concluí nada antes de segurar seu queixo e me aproximar antes que perdesse a coragem, com medo de que seria recusado. Eu selei seus lábios, da forma mais desengonçada e brusca que alguém poderia fazer, ainda que tivesse tentado tanto consolá-lo com aquilo. E depois me afastei tão rápido que ele ficou em um tipo de estado de extremo desentendimento.

Eu me recolhi em meu canto, sentei com as pernas cruzadas, tive medo de olhar em seu rosto. Ele deixou os ombros tensos caírem. Havia um bolo em meu estômago, a coragem se esvaiu e deixou para trás um tipo estranho de arrependimento, no qual eu não me arrependia de verdade, mas ficaria muito sem graça se tudo tivesse dado errado. Mas quando ergui meu olhar ele sorria para si mesmo, com as bochechas daquele mesmo tom rosinha. Então eu sorri também.

Não sei se posso dizer que começamos a namorar depois disso. Nunca nomeamos o que tínhamos. Foi difícil criar a amizade, e eu sinto que seria difícil criar um relacionamento ainda mais íntimo, ainda que estivessemos nesse caminho. Essa transição de uma coisa para outra uma hora ia acontecer, de forma mais natural que um “Namora comigo?”.

Eu sentia que seria mais com um “Eu aceito ser seu namorado, se estiver o.k. para você.”, sem eu pedir, sem nada. Mas Lu Han era inseguro, e eu era tímido na medida necessária para nunca me declarar para alguém abertamente. Não só tímido, eu era completamente inexperiente.

Por isso hoje eu digo isso abertamente, o tempo todo. Não há mais espaço para dúvidas ou essas coisas. Eu o amo. Eu o amo muito. Nunca deixei de amar Lu Han.

Sobre esse tempo que tivemos de transição, de conhecer mais de nós mesmos e de compartilharmos experiências, sempre bem devagarzinho, nunca nos beijamos  _ de verdade _ .  Aquela coisa de novela, sabe? O que tínhamos ainda era aquele cabinho verde que despontava nos primeiros dias depois de plantar um feijão num amontoado de algodões, em um copinho plástico. Éramos aquilo ali.

Mas não podia negar que gostava de dormir com ele agarrado ao meu tronco, ainda mais quando caía uma chuva fina do lado de fora, e aqueles barulhinhos embalavam meu sono junto com a sensação de ter sua respiração ali perto. Era bom abraçá-lo também, bem forte, e afundar meu rosto em seus cabelos fininhos. Ele sempre ria e se encolhia porque sentia cócegas no pescoço, e eu o atacava na barriga, espalhando as cócegas por ali para ouvir sua risada não muito encantadora. Ele ria feio, mas era engraçado, então eu não me importava. Minha risada nunca foi das melhores (era uma coisa engasgada também muito feia, na verdade).

Acho que tenho que terminar essa história como ela terminou, de fato. Eu sinto que contei uma história, e não que fiz uma redação com o objetivo que contar sobre uma pessoa importante. Mas talvez esse último fato ajude-o a entender o porquê de Lu Han ter marcado toda a minha vida do jeito que marcou.

Quatro meses depois de ele chegar à escola, fazer amizade comigo, se tornar meu talvez-namorado e eu aceitar finalmente que o amava, um garoto idiota do terceiro ano que estava enchendo meu saco há um tempo nos seguiu pelo corredor, me provocando. Ele tinha algo contra mim por eu ser um “viadinho”, coisa que eu ainda não era abertamente. Só com Lu Han. Só quando estávamos no meu quarto, nem mesmo minha mãe sabia. Mas acho que pessoas desse tipo não querem exatamente dizer isso quando dizem.

Quando o Park dizia que eu era um viadinho, era porque ele estava tentando me insultar. E eu me sentia ofendido, porque era um insulto. Hoje eu me sinto idiota por ter me ofendido por outros motivos, antes de conhecer Lu Han e entender quem eu era e como funcionava minha sexualidade. 

Eu odiava que ele tomasse de mim o meu direito de falar por mim. Odiava como me perseguia quando eu nunca fizera nada para provocar. Estava cansado de vê-lo torturar Lu Han com aquela mesma atitude violenta que ele forçava-se a esquecer todos os dias. 

Chanyeol tornou-se o dobro do que Lu Han tinha em casa. Nós fugíamos, escondíamos. Na escola, eu e Lu Han tínhamos até aquele limite de proximidade. Eram raros os momentos em que eu pegava suas mãos. Na escola, agíamos com normalidade medida. Odiava isso, mas tinha medo de tudo. De Chanyeol não gostar e explodir, de Lu Han se sentir mal e se machucar.

A aflição que eu tinha em vê-lo se arranhar nunca chegou perto do medo que eu tinha de um dia não encontrar Lu Han sentado na sala de aula. Ele prometeu que não ia mais faltar, e que fugiria se estivesse prestes a levar uma surra. Desde então, ele se refugiava na escola.

Se um dia ele não viesse, eu saberia que algo havia acontecido.

Onde quero chegar, é que eu nunca dei motivo algum para me chamarem de qualquer coisa que fosse. Podiam me chamar de  _ excluidão _ , de esquisito, cara de bosta, mudo, burro, que fosse, eu continuaria incomodado. Eu nunca insultei nenhum deles. Nunca olhei torto sequer. Parecia injusto que eu evitasse evitasse e eles continuassem achando que podiam fazer o que quisessem.

Não sei, só sei que fiquei puto com essa perseguição sem motivos, que piorava cada dia mais. Então um dia eu gritei um palavrão para um deles e puxei Lu Han para correr comigo escadas a cima, porque sabia que se ficássemos, apanhávamos os dois.

Era inteligente não enfrentar os grandalhões do terceiro ano. Mas eu já disse antes que estava no limite da minha tolerância e, daquela vez cometi esse erro de respondê-los, em vez de ir buscar ajuda em algum lugar. Ainda que não fosse conseguir. 

Tive que arrastar Lu Han escadas acima para nos esconder. Ouvia Chanyeol correndo atrás de nós com uma fúria que eu nunca tinha sentido na pele até então. Eu não podia nada contra ele. Não batia em ninguém, não tinha força. Lu Han talvez batesse, mas o que ele podia fazer contra três? No máximo deixar um canto dolorido.

Eu tive tanto medo… Sequer conseguia me arrepender, porque meu corpo inteiro estava em estado de alerta, gritando para que eu corresse, largando adrenalina o suficiente para eu me sentir frio e dormente. Eu não senti sequer as pernas doerem.

Entramos num armário de vassouras onde não deveria caber nem uma pessoa. Lu Han bateu a porta do terraço para fingir que entramos por lá. Apertamo-nos no armário e controlamos a respiração. Eu tinha a intenção de sair de lá e ir direto para a sala da diretora, pedir ajuda, porque dessa vez, não tinha volta. Deixou de ser uma brincadeira para eles. Lu Han estava quase em meu colo, com as pernas por cima das minhas e sentado entre meus calcanhares. Estava vermelho e esbaforido, pois não costumava correr. Nem eu, na verdade. Eu era o tipo que tinha muito tempo para exercícios e usava esse tempo jogando  _ Assassin’s Creed _ .

Peguei sua mão, apertando-a como se quisesse um pouquinho de forças. Minhas mãos e pernas tremiam. Apanharíamos tanto se nos encontrassem ali… Eu ficava atordoado só de pensar em ver Lu Han machucado por causa daquele palavrão imbecil que eu poderia muito bem ter sussurrado.

Eu apanharia com gosto se Chanyeol prometesse não encostar em Lu Han. Naquele momento, pensei em dizê-lo que devia ir para outra escola. Uma que não fosse ser outra dose do que ele tinha em casa. Mas minha mandíbula tremia demais para formar qualquer frase que fosse.

Eles entraram no terraço e procuraram por ali, depois saíram xingando de lá, comentando que devíamos ter escondido em algum canto, como ratos. Chanyeol disse que nos bateria até a morte quando nos achassem… E coisa pior.

Queria poder dizer em detalhes, mas ainda sinto o estômago revirar por tudo o que o ouvi dizer. Sabe, nós pensamos muito positivamente quando se trata de pessoas. Nós procuramos fingir que não têm tanto potencial para violência, e vontade de ter sangue nas mãos, quanto verdadeiramente têm.

Quando os ouvi descer as escadas, eu pude puxar o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões outra vez. Estava tão tonto que tive que recostar a cabeça ali, ou cairia para fora do armário. Não tive nem forças para chorar, enquanto Lu Han me olhava, sem reação. Respirei fundo, espirrando algumas vezes por causa da poeira do armário. Lu Han riu como se não acreditasse que tivéssemos feito aquilo, tão nervoso que pensei que fosse ter um ataque histérico. Saímos do armário.

(Ao menos limpem aquilo, para caso eu precise me esconder lá outra vez por causa da falta de medidas tomadas quanto ao bullying e homofobia nas escolas.)

Lembro de descermos as escadas sem sorrisos vitoriosos no rosto, ainda tomando um cuidado imenso para não sermos vistos ou ouvidos. Lu Han me segurava para eu não cair, porque minhas pernas não funcionavam direito, por cansaço, falta de circulação ou medo. O sinal para o fim do horário tocou e o burburinho usual me deu um pouco de confiança de chegar à salvo na nossa sala. Ou poderíamos ir para a diretoria e avisá-la do que havia acontecido. No fim das escadas, olhei um lado e outro do corredor.

“Vamos, Lu Han. A diretoria é por ali.” Eu lembro de dizê-lo, enquanto ele me segurava para tirar uma poeira embolada no meu cabelo. Não era só isso. Eu estava prestes a ter um colapso, e ele parecia com medo. 

Lu Han olhou nos meus olhos, buscando qualquer resquício de força e estabilidade que eu ainda tivesse ali dentro. Não precisou me pedir calma. Ali estava subentendido toda a preocupação dele e também aquele “Eu estou com você.”

Ele apertou minha mão, com força, e me fez sentar no chão. É claro que teríamos preferido correr para a diretoria, mas eu não estava conseguindo andar. Ele se abaixou à minha frente para poder olhar nos meus olhos e me ajudar a controlar minha respiração. Inspirou e expirou comigo até que eu não estivesse mais tão transtornado. Depois segurou meu rosto e me beijou.

Foi o selo mais bobo do mundo. Não foi aqueles beijos apaixonados de novela. Foi um “vai ficar tudo bem.” Ou um “fica calmo.” Ou um “foda-se o idiota do Chanyeol e a opinião dele sobre nós dois.” Um “fica bem”.

Se eu pudesse desfazer qualquer coisa na minha vida, desfaria isso. Esse beijo que me fez tão bem e que me fez tão mal. Esse beijo que eu correspondi com um desespero infundado. Talvez eu tivesse sentido que já estava tudo fodido demais para consertar. Talvez por isso eu dei aquele segundo beijo para Lu Han.

Um beijo de “desculpa”, ou de “eu nunca vou me perdoar”, ou ainda de “você é a minha pessoa importante.”

Por que é claro que Chanyeol ainda me procurava, e ele me achou neste exato momento. E, sabe, poderia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa, eu não importaria. Mas ele, logo ele, havia visto o beijo. Isso que eu e Lu Han ainda mal sabíamos compartilhar direito porque era ainda muito novo e ingênuo. 

Agora ele sentia que tinha todo o motivo do mundo para me bater e eu sentia como se toda a minha vida tivesse acabado. Estávamos os três estáticos. Eu sentia minha coragem de enfrentar aquilo ir pelo ralo, como se só sobrasse ficar ali e apanhar até que ele estivesse satisfeito, assim quem sabe não viria outras vezes mais. E toda a minha vida escolar ia para o ralo também, porque as pessoas sempre foram como Chanyeol, então eu nunca mais teria mais nem um segundo de paz.

Nem eu, nem Lu Han.

E foi por isso que me levantei aos trancos e corri. Não pensei quando fiz isso. Estava prestes a enlouquecer. Sequer parei para ver se Lu Han estava vindo atrás ou não.

Eu não era o tipo que não me importava com o que me chamavam. Não era. Eu tinha medo de ter um relacionamento com Lu Han por causa das pessoas que iriam falar, mas não por causa do que elas iriam falar, e sim pelas coisas que podiam fazer. Eu ouvi-o me pedir para esperar, mas logo ouvia seus tênis bater com força contra o chão enquanto ele corria.

Ele deve ter tido alguma esperança de diálogo com Chanyeol, mas desistiu quando ele começou a correr para cima de nós outra vez. Ele não queria diálogo. Ele queria ter em quem bater, em quem descontar a raiva que ele tem de sabe-se lá o que, mas não é de mim, nem de Lu Han. 

Não pensei muito quando me escondi no banheiro e me tranquei em um dos boxes. Eu estava chorando compulsivamente, porque tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Pensava que teria que mudar de escola. Pensava em como falariam tanto. Pensei que não me deixariam em paz. 

Quando Lu Han chegou, eu estava em tal estado de choque. Sentia tanto pavor que não ouvi ao certo o que ele gritou para mim, ou o que gritou com Chanyeol. Acho que o ameaçou se tentasse me bater. Só sei que voltei aos meus sentidos quando ouvi um baque forte, e então tudo se calou de uma vez.

Esse silêncio. Vez ou outra, quando eu estou em casa, sozinho, e sou tomado por esse abismo outra vez, sufocando nesse passado que não vai embora, esse silêncio me apavora de novo. Esse silêncio denso que não vai embora nunca. Demora tanto. Eu só me ouço respirar, e mais nada, e então a mancha surge próxima aos meus pés.

Agora eu já não olho mais para os meus pés, mas eu a via todas as vezes. E gritava tanto quanto quis gritar naquele momento e não consegui.

“Não... Eu não fiz nada. Ele...” Ele jurava. Depois do silêncio, meus ouvidos tornaram-se apurados. Eu precisava ouvir Lu Han. Meu coração parecia ter sumido dentro de mim. Eu tremia. “Acha que ele... morreu?”

Eu alcancei a tranca com meus dedos, mas estavam tão trêmulos que não consegui abri-la. A mancha vinha se aproximando, lentamente.

“Vá chamar uma ambulância, rápido!” Chanyeol esbravejava com uma força falha. Com ódio. Eu me encostei-me ao boxe, sentindo que desmaiaria. Meu choro voltara compulsivo, porque eu já tinha notado o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-me enjoado, mas não conseguia me destrancar dali.

Olhei para o chão, sentindo a vertigem me atingir fortemente em uma onda que demorava demais a passar. O garoto do terceiro ano chorava do lado de fora. Naquele instante, eu não tive mais medo de Chanyeol. Nem raiva. Nada. Ele estava tão fraco quanto eu.

Havia uma poça de sangue no chão. Passava do boxe ao lado para o meu e sujou a ponta do meu tênis. Eu me convenci de que não era sangue demais, mas não parava de se espalhar. E eu controlava meu choro, esperando ouvir um ruído, qualquer ruído. Nem que fosse Lu Han reclamando de dor.

E não aconteceu.

“Desculpa, Sehun... Eu juro que ele escorregou. Eu juro...” Eu ouvia, mas não conseguia captar direito. Sabe quando uma coisa simplesmente é muito mais importante que qualquer outra? Lá estava o sangue de Lu Han no chão e eu não sabia o que fazer. Minha garganta estava fechada com o medo de perdê-lo. Eu não queria ouvir desculpas. Queria ouvir Lu Han.

Quando forcei a trava de novo e abri a porta do boxe, o banheiro estava vazio. Havia muitas vozes do lado de fora, e uma discussão alta e chorosa, culpada. Meu olhar seguia pelo chão. Eu via os tênis surrados de Lu Han, e via uma poça de água levemente tingida de sangue seguindo para o ralo. A pia estourada fazia um ruído baixo.

Filetes de sangue misturados à água. O sangue se espalhava pouco a pouco, ainda quente quando alcançou meus jeans, e então eu decidi me levantar. Saí do box, e quando olhei para Lu Han, ele tinha os olhos bem abertos, sem vida. Uma parte da cerâmica do vaso sanitário estava quebrada, caída ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele sangrava.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo depois disso. Lembro-me de me aproximar e tentar captar qualquer sinal de que ele estava vivo. Chamei Lu Han. O balancei. Pressionei sua cabeça. Ele já não respirava, nem seu coração batia. Lu Han tinha morrido.

Eu me lembro de me jogar no chão embaixo da pia, do outro lado do banheiro, e chorar compulsivamente mais uma vez, o que era a única coisa que eu soubera fazer durante aquele tempo. E me lembro de olhar fixamente para Lu Han. Nunca consegui tirar aquela imagem da cabeça, gravei cada pequeno detalhe. Esperava que ele fosse voltar a respirar, ou que se movesse.

Estava dormente de novo. O mundo pareceu não ser real, mas um sonho. Um pesadelo. Então não doeu tanto. Não enquanto eu estava em pânico dentro daquele banheiro, olhando para o corpo de Lu Han e esperando ele acordar.

Entende agora por que Lu Han foi tão importante? Porque era a pessoa que eu amava e foi a pessoa que eu matei. Não assim, nessa ordem. Não sucessivamente. Ele não é importante porque eu o matei depois de amá-lo. Mas assim, separado.

Porque foi a pessoa que eu mais amei.

Porque foi a pessoa que eu matei.

Eu sinto muito se esperava somente pela primeira frase, mas o tanto que eu o amei jamais excluiria o fato de que, por culpa minha, ninguém mais vai saber quem ele era. Eu o amei. Eu o matei. Eu o amei. Eu o matei.

Ele foi a melhor parte da minha vida.

Ele foi a pior parte da minha vida.

Eu me lembro de espernear e gritar como uma criança quando tentaram me tirar de lá. Não sei quem foi. A diretora foi a primeira a entrar e fazer uma careta horrível, antes de cair num choro incontrolável. A ambulância chegou com as sirenes ensurdecedoras. As pessoas do lado de fora repetiam a palavra “morreu” como um mantra.

E eu fui de lá para casa. Meu pai me buscou e sequer conseguia comunicar-se comigo. Depois, de casa para o enterro. Dormente. Sufocado. Naquele abismo escuro, vazio, silencioso. Bati no pai de Lu Han. Esmurrei-o com toda a força que eu tinha, sem estabelecer sequer um motivo para isso. Ele não chorou. Parecia nervoso, irritado. Não sei o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas ele não chorou.

Também não sei como descrever como estava na noite seguinte. Eu me encolhia na cama, debaixo das cobertas, ouvia o som da chuva. Minha mãe conversou um longo tempo comigo, mas eu não ouvi exatamente nada do que disse. Na minha cabeça, eu só pedia que o amanhã não chegasse, porque eu tinha medo.

Mas quando chegou, me arrumei e fui para a escola. Havia algum tipo de esperança estranha em meu peito. Cheguei, sentei e esperei. As pessoas entravam uma a uma na sala, toda vestidas de preto, só eu de uniforme. Olhavam para mim, mas não diziam nada. Chegou o professor. Chegou a diretora. Eu não ouvi o que ela disse. Estava perdido na imagem embaçada da carteira vazia ao meu lado.

Doía mais do que eu pensava que doeria Lu Han não ter chegado também. E eu quis muito poder ter conseguido manter minhas esperanças de que ele chegaria atrasado e com um olho roxo por ter apanhado do pai. Ou porque apanhou do Chanyeol. Era melhor ele ter apanhado do que ter morrido.

Só então viera com claridade o sentimento de perda. Todas as pessoas olhavam para mim enquanto eu tremia em minha carteira, sem conseguir segurar o choro. O professor foi compreensivo e pediu que eu saísse da sala, conversou comigo, disse que era normal que eu não estivesse preparado para voltar à minha rotina.

Mas eu não conseguia pensar em ir embora. Nem conseguia pensar em voltar para sala. No intervalo, alguém tentou me empurrar e dizer que era bem feito Lu Han ter morrido. Acho que todos já sabiam da nossa relação àquela altura. Esse garoto foi esmurrado por Kim Jongin. Depois ele bateu no meu ombro e disse que eu não precisava aceitar essas coisas, e então foi embora.

Em casa, minha mãe me abraçou assim que entrei, disse que eu devia ter contado a ela que iria para escola... E que estava apaixonado por alguém. Ela disse que demoraria a engolir a história, mas que continuaria me amando como sempre. Meu pai não disse nada. Acho que estava com medo de me machucar. Eu acho que não me importaria tanto. Nada me machucou mais do que não ver os sapatos surrados de Lu Han na porta quando cheguei em casa, e notar que não o veria nunca mais. E deitei de noite pensando que também nunca mais teria o calor de seu corpo ao meu lado. Fez tanto frio.

Eu sentia que no dia seguinte eu não seria mais do que areia, seria apenas meus contornos. Que seria levado pelo vento, e não me importaria realmente, porque não fazia ideia do que fazer comigo. Me arrastei dia após dia, numa dormência sem fim, num transtorno que não passava. Achava que primeiro encontraria Lu Han, e só depois tornaria a me encontrar. Só depois conseguiria abrir os olhos outra vez, e lá estaria o mundo, do jeito que eu deixei.

Os sapatos de Lu Han na porta, uns saquinhos de balas roubas, metade das cocas na geladeira, duas manetes ligadas e uma carteira finalmente ocupada ao meu lado, com a minha pessoa ali sentada. Minha pessoa importante.

Eu não queria que o amanhã chegasse, era isso. Eu já sabia que não o teria. Eu o tinha perdido. Eu...

Eu o tinha matado.

Nada me fazia estremecer tanto quanto, dia após dia, notar que o havia matado. Eu me culpei. Para mim, Lu Han ter levado um escorregão e batido a cabeça fora minha culpa, porque em primeiro lugar, se não houvesse o beijado... Se não houvesse corrido, se não houvesse insultado Chanyeol... Ele ainda estaria aqui, não estaria?

Ele poderia continuar sendo meu namorado. Poderia continuar vivendo. Poderia esfregar no rosto do pai dele que era capaz de viver sua vida sozinho, poderia arranjar um emprego, poderia ter um cachorro, poderia ter roupas novas, poderia ler livros, poderia jogar comigo, poderíamos ter alianças para comprovar para o mundo que estávamos juntos, poderíamos ter tido memórias, poderíamos ter arranjado amigos juntos. Poderíamos tudo. Eu quis me matar por ser o único que podia isso agora. Eu havia tirado tudo isso dele.

Não consegui suportar isso por muito tempo. Tinha vontade de me matar e ir encontrá-lo. Mas não tinha coragem, nem tinha forças. Tinha raiva. Quando voltei para escola, as pessoas da minha turma vinham falar comigo, em lágrimas, e eu tinha vontade de matá-las também. Ninguém nunca viu Lu Han. Porque o enxergavam agora que não estava mais lá, sentado na cadeira vaga ao meu lado?

Eu mudei de sala. Agora estava no terceiro ano. Mas um professor me encontrou pelo corredor e disse, de forma melancólica, que as pessoas respeitam o lugar do Lu Han na sala antiga. Ninguém nunca senta naquela carteira.

Acho que não tenho mais o que dizer sobre isso. Em conclusão, eu amei muito Lu Han. Não foi um gostar superficial. Eu nunca tive essas coisas, mas entendo a diferença. Quando digo que hoje eu atravesso salas cheias de pessoas que são menos importantes que ele, é porque eu procurei em todas essas pessoas algo que me agradasse tanto quanto ele fazia.

Busquei sorrisos tímidos, passos de dança, piadas ruins. Eu tentei, realmente tentei.

E eu disse também que repito para quem quiser ouvir que eu o amo. Realmente amo. Ninguém nunca vai saber o quão agoniante é querer dizer à Lu Han o quanto eu o amo e não ter mais oportunidade para isso. Porque eu nunca disse. Nunca deixei ele saber.

Ainda amo, apesar de não chorar tanto mais por sua morte. Eu aprendi com o tempo que tudo tem um fim, e aprendi que chorar por isso é bom. Em algum momento, nós deixamos de chorar para lembrar com amor pelas pessoas que foram embora.

Eu não sei se deveria dizer que estou bem hoje. Essa redação não é só sobre mim, e sim sobre Lu Han. Sobre a importância de Lu Han para Oh Sehun. Eu espero que, com tanto que eu disse, isso tenha sido deixado explícito, enfim. Acho que nunca contei nada disso em detalhes para ninguém. Nem para Yixing. Mas tenho certeza que ele vai me forçar a deixá-lo ler antes de entregar. Eu nunca contei a ele sobre Lu Han, apesar de ele ter ouvido alguns boatos e me perguntado. Acho que está na hora dele saber.

Queria apenas que as pessoas parassem de reduzir Lu Han a meu namoradinho. Ele foi um indivíduo também, e era maravilhoso. Eu espero que as pessoas que choraram por ele tenham chorado por não terem tido a chance de conhecê-lo como eu conheci. Mas, depois de pensar um pouco, e depois de todo esse discurso sobre Lu Han, eu acho que de qualquer forma, iria querer guardá-lo para mim. Graças a Deus que o tema dessa redação é “Alguém importante” e não “Porque Lu Han é importante nessa escola”. Eu ia morrer de raiva se fosse o caso.

(Hoje eu agradeço a esse professor do primeiro ano, porque o que ele me disse ajudou a me fazer voltar à rotina, a esquecer pouco a pouco o que aconteceu, e por ter me indicado o psicólogo ao qual eu frequentei por todos esses meses. Agradecimentos também à Jongin, porque se não fosse pelo respeito que ele mostrou por mim, ninguém mais teria mostrado. À minha mãe por tudo o que disse, e ao meu pai por não ter dito nada. A quem me segurou quando tentei bater no pai de Lu Han no enterro, a quem me tirou a força do banheiro no dia do acidente, e a quem retirou o nome de Lu Han da lista de chamada para que eu não chorasse mais.)

(Yixing realmente leu antes de eu entregar à professora. Ele acha que ela não vai gostar por ser muito longo. Eu concordo com ele.)


End file.
